


Saturn

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: You Touched Me, and Suddenly, I was a Lilac Sky [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Inspiration can be found from the song <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h3lWwMHFhnA">Saturn</a> by Sleeping at Last.</em>
</p><p>Hux hates seeing Ren so emotionally distressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturn

The corridor was dark as Hux strode down it, frowning.

Trust Ren not to be where he was supposed to be, just before a mission, just before what _he_ had ordered them to do in the first damn place. By the Force, there was nothing more Hux wanted than to give that _impetulant child_ a piece of his mind but yet more broken ribs from Force Lightning truly wasn’t on his to-do list.

So he’d bite his tongue, grit his teeth, and stand to attention when Ren called his name.

Still seething, Hux slammed open the doors of a balcony, desperate for a cigarette, only to stop.

Ren was clinging to the balcony, his helmet on the ground, his hair hanging down in front of his face. Hux recognised the slight shake in the younger’s shoulders, the way they _shuddered_ as Ren cried.

Hux didn’t say anything, he knew how much Ren hated being caught like this, in his times of vulnerability – Hux knew from experience that his anger was much more likely to flare up.

The General silently closed the doors, Force forbid anyone else come through this way, and he kept his back on Ren, giving him the privacy. For a moment, Hux thought that, perhaps Ren hadn’t sensed him, heard him or realised that the General was there, but then his shaky voice picked up quietly, a soft beat carrying his words.

“ _You taught me the courage of stars before you left... how light carries on endlessly, even after death..._ ”

Hux turned around and immediately stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Ren’s waist. The younger turned around, burying his face into Hux’s shoulder, even if it did mean he had to stoop. His voice came again, stronger, but still full of tears – God, Hux was sure he felt his heart break.

“ _With shortness of breath, you explained the infinite, how rare and beautiful it is to even exist._ ”

The tune echoed around their heads; they’d played it long enough, more than enough times to know ever beat, every foot movement, every body sway.

Sure enough, they swayed softly to the beat in each other’s heads, and Hux held Ren as tightly to him as he could.

“ _I couldn’t help but ask for you to say it all again. I tried to write it down, but I could never find a pen; I’d give anything to hear you say it one more time-_ ”

Hux lifted Ren’s head, just enough for their lips to press against each other softly, holding each other tightly before Hux pulled back just enough, continuing the line. “ _The universe was made, just to be seen by your eyes_.”

The General watched Ren’s face, watched him relax in the solace of the stars and planets above them. His face seemed much more lined, troubled – he looked _older_ than he usually did and Hux found his lips pressing against Ren’s temple, swaying them to the gentle beat in their minds once more.

Hux knew it could all get too much for Ren sometimes, that he needed a rest, just like anyone else. No matter how much Ren fought and argued that he was a Sith, Hux was always there to make sure he rested from everything he did, from all the evil.

Even evil needs down time.

“Come now, my little Ren-bird; we’re needed.”

Hux felt Ren’s arms tighten at the nickname – the General had given it to Ren the first time he had ever held him sing, a lost song for his Mother, when Hux had first stood by his side. Singing became something Ren would do in front of Hux, a way for him to empty his mind and relax.

Their lips pressed together once more before Hux watched Ren tug his helmet on, striding off to the doors and beyond.

Hux gave one more glance at the stars above before he followed suite, making sure to stay close to Ren.

He hated seeing him so emotionally distressed, and by the Force, Hux would help him through it.

After all, it was rare, and truly beautiful that his lover existed.

**Author's Note:**

> Come request at me: i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com
> 
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so7foh)  
> Tumblr tag: kylo hux ao3


End file.
